cdrzillafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tkotm's debate with an idiot
NinjaNezumi: IDIOT! Godzilla's Son isn't killed by Destroyah. He SURVIVED and became the NEW Godzilla after absorbing the energy left behind when Godzilla 2 dies at the end. Godzilla 1 - Dies in 1954. Godzilla 2 - Dies with Destroyah Godzilla 3 - (Godzilla Jr) survives to become New Godzilla whose final feature film was Final Wars﻿ ProvenBeat: +NinjaNezumi Final Wars has nothing to do with any oif the previous movies - it's a sepparate timeline, and Godzilla in that film is not Jr.﻿ NinjaNezumi: +ProvenBeat I don't know if you're stupid or just never saw that movie, but Final Wars directly references the original movies, including Destroyah. That's because it was the Anniversary Book End movie to the entire main Godzilla universe.﻿ ProvenBeat: +NinjaNezumi When did they ever refrenced Destroyah in that film? Also, no, it doesn't refrence the old movies - if FW was related to the old movies, then people wouldn't treat Xiliens as "the first encounter with alien life"; Most of the monsters were killed in the previous movies, so they wouldn't appear in FW if those films were cannon; In FW Godzilla was frozen in ice by Gotengo, sometime in the late 60's - that wouldn't make sense to have Godzilla fight the rest of the Showa/Heisei/Millenium monsters, unless FW is set in a sepparate continuity.﻿ NinjaNezumi: +ProvenBeat ummmm, final wars talks about past scientists who worked with godzilla and it absolutely shows the head shots of the main actors who were in over a half dozen movies, including the original 60s mothra. Watch the film, and stop being a dumbass. edit: also, if you watch the special features of Final Wars on the dvd, it agrees with me, not you :)﻿ The King of the Monsters: The King of the Monsters1 year ago +NinjaNezumi How about you watch the film and stop being a dumbass? Final Wars reuses some of the same actors from past films. Does that somehow mean the film is connected to every film before it? No. Sure there's tons of actors from past Godzilla films, but none of them are playing the same roles. Akira Nakao, who played G-Force Commander Aso in the Heisei series and Prime Minister Igarashi in the Kiryu Saga, plays a character credited as "original Gotengo captain." He does not reprise a role from an earlier film. The same applies to the other characters. Toho has always used the same actors in multiple films in different roles. The reappearance of actors from past films alone does not magically make Final Wars a sequel to some other movie. You seriously are one of the most delusional ignorant commenters I've seen in a long while. You're jumping to ridiculous conclusions based on movies you clearly haven't paid attention to, and are acting like you somehow know everything and everyone else is an idiot. Well guess what? You're the only idiot here. I don't even know why I'm wasting my time commenting because you'll just continue your pathetic troll logic to try and defend your ridiculous theory and throw in some childish insults as well.﻿ NinjaNezumi: +The King of the Monsters They are the same characters, same names, they directly referenced OLDER films and EVENTS. I'm not the dumbass here. Anyone, such as yourself, who is so fucking stupid as to say "Well, just because they used pictures from the old ones, just because the director and toho said it was a wrap up of godzilla's history, just because they referenced older movies, doesn't mean it wasn't stand alone. It had nothing to do with any other movie". Seriously, how fucking stupid are you? People like you, people who even ignore director and producer interviews, are the reason why the godzilla fanbase outside of japan is total and utter shit.﻿ The King of the Monsters: The King of the Monsters1 year ago (edited) +NinjaNezumi How fucking stupid are you? Did you watch the damn movie? They are not the same characters. They have different names, different occupations, and different personalities. Absolutely no actor in the film plays the same character from a previous film, except the two actresses who played the Shobijin. It's plainly obvious just watching the movie. Never once are the events of a previous film referenced. Ever. I cannot comprehend how stupid or clueless you are. Toho and the producers have NEVER said that Final Wars ties in with any previous film. In fact, Toho has confirmed that Final Wars ISN'T connected to any previous film. There is not a single interview or statement that agrees with anything you've said. You are a complete imbecilic moron to believe this crap and all of the insults you're throwing at me apply to you. YOU are the reason the fanbase outside of Japan has such a bad reputation. It's idiots like you how make up your stupid theories off of no evidence and pass it off as fact, and then react with undue hostility to the actual good fans. I cannot begin to express how stupid I think you are. Not a single fucking thing you said is even remotely true. You sir, are a complete and utter imbecile. You refuse to listen to reason, and back up your bullshit with more untrue bullshit. Do us all a favor and get out of this fanbase, because you aren't a fan. You clearly know nothing about the films, and can't interact intelligently or respectfully with other fans. Seriously, just fuck you.﻿ NinjaNezumi: +The King of the Monsters I suggest you go to the parts of the movie that flash back to past scenes in Godzilla's history, and use the pause button, moron :P﻿ The King of the Monsters: +NinjaNezumi You mean the fucking montage of stock footage in the opening? Why? It's just stock footage. It has absolutely no bearing on any events in the film. Final Wars is a celebration of 50 years of the franchise. Toho included stock footage from every film as part of that celebration. They never in any way shape or form intended that montage of footage to be part of the events of the film. It's not a "flashback," it's just a montage of footage of past films used for nostalgic reasons. If you seriously think that that montage of stock footage magically makes every film in the series suddenly connected in one continuity, you're even dumber than I thought. If you actually watch the movie and pay attention to any of the action or dialogue, you'd know there's no way Final Wars is connected to any previous film. It never once references the events of another film, and its very plot excludes any possibility of it existing in the same continuity as another film. I have no idea why this is so hard for you to comprehend, or why you continue to cling to your bullshit theory and completely rip on anybody who actually has their facts straight. How can you call yourself a Godzilla fan if you hate all of the other fans because they're not idiots like you? I'd feel sorry for you, but I know in your delusional mind you think you're completely right and winning all of these arguments.﻿ NinjaNezumi: +The King of the Monsters Beginning and somewhere near the End. I will explain this again so try to keep up: Godzilla Final Wars was created as a celebration of Godzilla's entire history.TOHO kept SOME movies out of the official timeline, but the vast majority of the Final Wars was part of the Godzilla 2000 (1998) and Destroyah, and 1954 original timeline. It's cannon as stated by Toho and the Director. They wanted a movie that was a complete celebration - a book end - to the ENTIRE FUCKING HISTORY. Hell,they kill Matthew Broderick's Godzilla in under 15 seconds using dimensional travel as an excuse. Godzilla Final Wars is linked. Accept it or just be a dumbass :P it's your choice.﻿ The King of the Monsters: +NinjaNezumi Accept what? A bullshit theory you made up? What the fuck is wrong with you? Final Wars was a celebration that was influenced by all of the films in the series, but is completely standalone from a continuity sense. There is not a single interview where Toho stated that it shared a timeline with any previous movie. Why? Because it doesn't. It doesn't need to be a sequel to every previous film to be a celebration of the franchise. It's a standalone film that takes cues from every film before it, but does not share continuity with any of them. You're the one who is ignoring official facts and statements. Where are you even getting these ridiculous "facts?" "Dimensional travel?" Never, anywhere in the film is anything said about dimensional travel. There is nothing anywhere in the film that connects it with another film's continuity. You are completely wrong in every single way. So, you are the one who needs to watch the movie and get your facts straight. Final Wars is a standalone film, just like the Millennium films before it. Accept it, or continue being a dumbass.﻿ NinjaNezumi: +The King of the Monsters Accept that it's part of the main storyline, that Toho and the Director say it is, that there is evidence in the movie it is, and that you are full of shit. :D﻿ The King of the Monsters: +NinjaNezumi You are full of shit. Toho and Ryuhei Kitamura never said it is part of the "main storyline." In fact, there is no "main storyline." All of the Godzilla films are canon, despite existing in different continuities. Final Wars exists in its own distinct timeline. To reiterate, there is no official statement from Toho or the director saying that Final Wars shares continuity with any previous film. You keep saying that to back your bullshit up, but it simply isn't true. Anyone who watches the movie itself should see there is no evidence that it belongs to any timeline. There are tons of irreconcilable inconsistencies that would make the timelines impossible to coexist. You just simply could not be more wrong about anything. How about watching the fucking movie all the way through and actually listening what Toho has to say about it? Or you could continue passing of your bullshit as fact and cussing out anyone who says otherwise.﻿ NinjaNezumi: +The King of the Monsters --- so now you're going to try to win an argument because of semantics all because I said main storyline. Main Group, Prime Timeline, Whatever the fuck you want to call it, they explicitly stated that the godzilla in Final Wars is JR, so suck it, asshole :P It is a BOOKEND to the ENTIRE HISTORY of Godzilla. They FUCKING REFERENCE past movies in the goddamned script and graphics. You are wrong, live with it.﻿ Jpmonster Jpmon: +NinjaNezumi godzilla Jr and final wars are not the same. That have different storylines. On top of that g final wars is millenium. G Jr is from a different point in the godzilla history. Now it would be cool if he was but he is not final wars﻿ NinjaNezumi: +Jpmonster Jpmon Godzilla Final Wars is not millennium, I don't know where that fuck headed rumor got started. The Millennium Series began as a reboot, but when the fans threw a fit about it, after the "Good Guy King Ghidorah Movie", they tried to phase out that entire line of Evil Godzilla and return it back to the original By the time Final Wars came out, the Evil Godzilla, Good Gidorah - aka the MILLENNIUM SERIES was no longer the main movie series. Final Wars, according to TOHO and the DIRECTOR was part of the main godzilla universe. There are a few movies Toho has wiped from continuity. Millennium (evil Godzilla good Ghidorah), and the supposed 80s/90s reboot featuring a new Mothra and that very racist, and disgusting, Pro-Japan Imperialism message that wound up in the script writer for Godzilla vs King Ghidorah (1991) to be blacklisted from the Japanese movie industry. Just because a movie came out after 2000 doesn't mean it's part of the Millennium series. The timeline for Godzilla and whether or not the movies are part of the main series isn't as easy as looking at their production dates. You have to look at the director, and their promotional materials.﻿ NinjaNezumi: Interestingly enough, they did keep SOME of the reboot concepts into the main storyline. That's why they tried to use Final Wars to explain the movies - the whole dimensional rift shit and aliens was all part of a sort of "Final Crisis" in the Godzilla Verse, explaining multiple godzillas and why the timeline is so fucked.﻿ NinjaNezumi: Oh, and btw, if any of you who claim that final wars was millennium were smart enough to follow the movie, you'd realize the aliens who started the final wars were the same aliens who made the original mecha godzilla It's part of the fucking script﻿ Jpmonster Jpmon: When was dimesional rift ever mentioned.﻿ The King of the Monsters: +Jpmonster Jpmon Never, that's when.﻿ Jpmonster Jpmon: Watched final wars and it never mentioned that. The opening seen just showed some of Godzillas history﻿ The King of the Monsters: +Jpmonster Jpmon Glad to see people actually taking the time to get their facts straight.﻿ The King of the Monsters: +NinjaNezumi Are you insane? They're completely different alien races. How can you even begin to confuse them? The aliens who built the original MechaGodzilla are the Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens. The aliens from Final Wars are the Xiliens. They are completely separate, and the fact that you think they're the same makes it even more clear you have absolutely no clue what you're talking about. Words cannot describe your stupidity. You have yet to state anything even remotely true. I've never seen one person be so wrong about so much. How about watching the freaking movies and paying attention for once? You keep saying completely false nonsense, then back it up by saying "Toho said so" and "It's in the fucking script." Well have you read the script for Final Wars? Have you seen any of your little "facts" confirmed in an interview? No, because you're making all of it up. You don't deserve to consider yourself a Godzilla fan because you're completely ignoring canon and official statements from Toho, and passing off nonsenical fan-theories and outright misconceptions as objective fact. Every single thing you've said is obviously untrue. Nobody agrees with you because they're not idiots. You can keep living in your little fantasy world where whatever stupid thing you want to believe is true, or you can grow up and get your facts straight. Your choice.﻿ NinjaNezumi: +The King of the Monsters I know an ignorant fuck like you might think they are, but they actually mention their involvement with Mecha Godzilla, moron. It's like you assholes are so ingrained to your "community" you forgot to watch the movie and read the script﻿ The King of the Monsters: +NinjaNezumi Are you kidding? MechaGodzilla is never, EVER mentioned in the entire film. Ever. Not once. That is completely and utterly false. It's ignorant assholes like you who are so ingrained in your made-up fantasy canon that you forget to watch the actual movie and observe actual facts. You dumbass.﻿ NinjaNezumi: +The King of the Monsters Please, bitch, you also thought the Peanuts weren't mentioned/shown either.﻿ The King of the Monsters: +NinjaNezumi What the fuck are you talking about? Do you even know who the Peanuts are? The Peanuts were a musical duo from the 1960's. They happened to play Mothra's twin fairies in multiple films. Mothra's fairies are not called "the Peantuts," they're the Shobijin in most films, the Cosmos in some, and the Elias in others. The Shobijin appear in Final Wars, but their appearance alone does not support any of your bullshit claims. Seriously, watch the fucking movie, pay attention to the actual dialogue, and stop believing in your delusional bullshit that has absolutely no basis in fact. I probably should feel sorry for you, because there's no way somebody could be as delusional and stupid as you and not have some kind of crippling mental disability.﻿ NinjaNezumi: +The King of the Monsters The Fairies who brought Mothra back to life. Their images are in Final Wars, and part of the Final Wars Universe, as I said before, dumbass. See, what you and other dickwads in the "American Godzilla Community" fail to grasp is a concept called "paying attention". The Aliens in Final Wars confess to being the instrument behind dozens of attempts to destroy godzilla and take over the Earth. That's part of the montage and references to all the shit that Godzilla had to deal with. They were effectively wrapping up the entire 50 year run of Godzilla with Final Wars as a Book End Piece. They show dozens of old Godzilla films, as the director and Toho tried to tie most of it together. If you had half a fucking braincell you'd have noticed that. But, the problem is, morons like you in the Godzilla Community like to construct arbitrary authoritative boundaries in order to sound like you know more than you actually do, mostly because the "American Community" has this fuckheaded idea of a new continuity for each string of movies. Toho doesn't operate that way. A movie can be in the main continuity, separated by two which aren't. It's the James Bond Syndrome. Fact is, only about 5 or 6 of the movies in Godzilla's history were not part of the main movie story. Some of those were removed just because they sucked ass, some of the others were removed because the writer or director was an utter failure from a money making standpoint. Basically, the revival of mothra in the late 80s/early 90s, 1991 godzilla vs ghidorah, the majority of the first two of millennium, and the new godzillas aren't part of the main continuity's dimension, insofar that they are still part of the universe of godzilla (as demonstrated with a multiverse), but they aren't in THAT dimension. Final Wars was an introduction to a multiverse existing with Godzilla, and the aliens in that movie were Architects trying to change time and space, in order to destroy Godzilla in all worlds so they could conquer Earth. They were basically made responsible for everything according to Toho. Now, granted, some of this info comes from actual statements by Toho, but it's still the canonical statement. They did this to celebrate all versions of Godzilla (except for the racist version, and the broderick version, which was killed in under 15 seconds), why? BECAUSE: ANNIVERSARY! That's why it's part of the main continuity, he was the GODZILLA in the PRIME UNIVERSE, which makes him JR, dumbass. Basically, you're fucking wrong, and stupid. :D﻿ Jpmonster Jpmon: +NinjaNezumi if it was a mutiverse they would have( should have) put in every godzilla monster and mech they made right. If the aliens were so bent on killing godzilla they could have easily taken space godzilla and destroyah. There could have been more useful monsters like titanosuarus battra biollante and others. And I'm pretty sure that the aliens in final wars have nothing to do with the original mecha g, in that case they would have another updated more powerful one right, like they have updated ghidorah and gigan. Orga and megagirus to could also be useful. Why would they choose things like ebirah?﻿ NinjaNezumi: +Jpmonster Jpmon Did you not see the boss rush at the end of the movie? Did you not see American Godzilla get his fucking ass kicked? Jesus Christ, just stop being fucking stupid and watch the movie again and try to understand what was going on. They literally did their best to shove 50 years of cannon and non-cannon into the same movie.﻿ Jpmonster Jpmon: +NinjaNezumi yes I did see it. My point on it is why would they choose such monsters when there are plenty of other stronger to choose from. Zilla was there just to get his butt kicked for lolz﻿ NinjaNezumi: +Jpmonster Jpmon For the same reason Joss Whedon chose Black Widow and Hawkeye for the Avengers movies.... seriously, people chose who and whom they want out of their own preference.﻿ velociraptor4you: +The King of the Monsters Ignore NinjaNezumi. Block him. That's the best way to end meaningless situations such as this. Category:Random Pages Category:Idiocy Category:True Cancer Category:Arguments Category:Joke Pages Category:Durr, I saw G14 and some random clips of Toho movies. That makes me know everything about Godzilla Category:Then we have this idiot right here